


She's A Lady, But She's Also A Wolf

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon is called Aegon, After A Dream of Spring, Cunnilingus, Dany has the throne, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, I wrote the first chapter on my cellphone so a lot of mistakea probably, Jon Snow is called Jon and not Aegon, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, The Starks are ok, alternative universe, guess who gets it first is it Sansa or Arya?, have you ever heard of falling fast like really fast for a person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: After defeating the White Walkers and live to tell the tale Dany and Jon sit the Iron Throne.  She cannot bear children however and names Aegon his heir.In the meantime Sansa Stark is summoned from the North to discuss what will become of her marriage to the now Hand, Tyrion.While at King's Landings is it possible for Sansa to find real love and be the Queen she was always meant to be?With a sprinkle of Arya and Gendry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my cellphone while on vacation so there might be lots of mistakes but I really wanted to do this. Maybe when I'm back I'll cleaned and continue

The last time she had been at King's Landing she had lost a father and a sister. The last time she had been at King's Landing the Lannisters dressed as Baratheons held the Iron Throne. The last time she had been at King's Landing she had been married to a Lannister. So many things had happened after the war ended. She had regained a sister but Arya wasn't the same little girl that snuck everywhere and talked to everyone, now her sister was more mature and silent. The Targaryen dinasty ruled the Seven Kingdoms again with Queen Daenerys Targaryen and her husband Jon sitting the so wanted chair. Three dragonriders, Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow and Tyrion Lannister, mounted up north and bathed with flames the White Walkers and their army ending the Long Night.

Her bethroted Harry had perished, little time she had spent with him but still he provided an army and fought bravely against the Others.

Twice, thrice if Willas Tyrell counted she had been bethroted and once even married to who was now Hand of the King. And yet she was a maiden still.

So it came as a huge surprise when a letter from Queen Daenerys arrived requesting her presence at the capital. A three headed red dragon marked the wax of the envelope where the letter came and she read with careful eyes the summoning words.

The letter stated she was requiered at court to discuss her marriage to Lord Tyrion Lannister and in the writing she recognized the hand of who was her husband suggesting she could get an anullement. Sansa had never loved her husband the way a wife should but when she thought of him, admiration was the only thing she could feel. He fought against the White Walkers and Sansa would always respect him for that but now the Lannister really was showing just how much he really did care for her happiness.

A minute didn't go to waste and in three days she had already assembled a travelling party. She left Rickon and Arya at Winterfell, there must always be a Stark at Winterfell and since they just had recovered the castle from the Boltons that rule held most importance now.

The trip to the capital brought many memories, some of them happy like when she still had father around but most of them sad because it was going south when everything started going bad for House Stark. She lost her direwolf Lady and from there nothing was the same. Now after a moon's turn the carriage was finally arriving to the city and Sansa could smell the stink of fish and garbage that so well represented King's Landing.

A kingsguard who Sansa didn't reconize but only by his white cape and armor met them on the outskirts of the city by the Kingswood. He was accompanied by a dozen of mounted men and greeted the northern party to conduct them to the Red Keep.

Up Aegon's Hill they all went and again many memories filled Sansa's mind. She had been held captive of the Lannisters for so long but now their era had ended and the Targaryens were retaking their rightfull place.

If it was for Rickon he would have stayed King in the North but three fire breathing beast could make anyone change their mind. A so just like 300 years ago the first Aegon had united the Seven Kingdoms into one now came their descedants to end the War of the Five Kings putting a Queen on the Iron Throne for the first time. The Targaryen Queen had taken for lover and husband that who Sansa thought all the time was her half brother but it was later revealed he was instead their cousin on aunt Lyanna's side.

When she met Jon again after he defeated the White Walkers all the remaining Stark had held a long conversation in the halls of Winterfell where Jon had revealed his truth identity and intentions of marrying his aunt Daenerys. The Queen knew however she was barren and had named her other nephew Aegon and his descendents to continue the Targaryen line and be her heir. Thus making Aegon the most wanted match in the realm.

Not for Sansa tho, in other times she had been a fool girl that wished to be queen, Joffrey's queen but that had been a long time ago, another Sansa had longed for that life. Now she just wanted to arrive as soon as possible to the Red Keep, end her marriage to Tyrion and be back north, be back home.

At the gate of the Keep was her husband, small as always and with that bad habit of scratching his missing nose.

"Welcome back, Lady Sansa, I offer my deepest apologies for not being able to meet you down a the city but matters of must urgance called me at the castle."

"Not to worry My Lord, your white knight did the work just as fine and I myself knew the way from my time here." She hadn't intended to sound so smug but everything in King's Landing made her feel with dread and more.

"I see your sharp tongue and mind are still in place, Sansa." She blushed at the comment but let it pass and getting down from her horse she let a man standing next to Tyrion help her.

She needed to change her riding gown for something more presentable and quickly the Hand guided her towards what they would be her chambers. As soon as she arrived she asked for a bath, quickly cleansed herself, rubbing the dust from her skin and picking a long sleeved lilac and purple dress from her coffers. She thought maybe tying her hair in one of those southern updos Queen Cersei used to favor so much when Sansa was at court but the Queen had waited too long and she decided to just brush it until her strands shimmered like beaten copper. At last she was ready to meet Daenerys and Jon again.

A goldencloak indicated the Queen was at her solar in Maegor's Holdfast and guided her through the corridors that had been her prison not a summer ago. She knocked on the big black wooden door and waited for an invitation to pass.

Her cousin Jon opened and those grey eyes her father had possesed stared right to her face and made Sansa smile. Jon hugged her tightly and spun her around the room bringing her inside. When they were little she had always looked bad on her half brother but after the war every and any Stark, even if it was a cousin now was what Sansa held most dear to her heart.

"Who is our guest, Jon?" A male voice Sansa had never heard said.

"My sister, I mean my cousin Sansa come from the North." He said to the silver headed man standing on the other side of the room. 'I knew you were coming but how come you weren't announced when you arrived? Have you been here for too long? Who greeted you at the door?' Jon kept asking Sansa questions.

"I just got here, not more than two hours ago."

"Long enough to have been announced." Jon said looking for someone to blame on the mistake.

"It's ok, Tyrion welcomed me at the door and I'm sure he was about to announce my presence but I got ahead."

"It's good to see you Lady Sansa, Jon gets so cheerful when a Stark is around." Daenerys the Queen finally spoke.

"Your Highness, thank you for welcoming me into your castle. I'm pretty fond of seeing Jon too and Arya wishes she could be here but someone had to look over little Rickon." She said to the King and Queen. Jon's eyes smiled at the mention of Arya, Sansa knew they were always really close and was saddened her little sister couldn't make the trip.

"I take you are here by request of my lord Hand Tyrion. He wishes for your marriage to be annulled on basis that it was never consummated." Sansa's pale cheeks turned red at the mention of her history in bed and the Queen took notice. "You still blush like a maiden, Lady Sansa and if it was for me your word and Tyrion's would be enough to cancel your marriage but I have counsellors I must listen to and an inspection must be done." Again her neck and cheeks were filled with blood, she could have discussed the matter with the Queen alone but her niece Aegon and Jon were standing there and it made her the more uncomfortable. "But we can talk about this tomorrow, I'm sure you must be tired from your voyage and need to rest for a while."

"Thank you Your Grace, I really appreciate the thought."

"Aegon can accompany you to your rooms." That wasn't something Sansa was expecting and she looked up to see the silver prince setting his purple eyes on her. Just when she was beginning to say it was no problem and she could find her chambers on her own the Prince spoke.

"It would be a pleasure to accompany Lady Sansa, even when I think she knows better the Red Keep than me." The northern girl smiled at the comment and let herself be scorted out of the solar and to her rooms.

"I'm sorry if Dany made you feel uncomfortable my Lady, she's an outspoken queen." Said Aegon as they walked around the Keep.

"I've met my share of outspoken queens and Cersei was more than that when she was drunk." She remembered many times the Lannister had too much wine and had decided to impart her odd wisdom on a younger Sansa. The Prince laughed but in his eyes there was also caring knowing a little girl had to be put through that much.

Soon they were in front of her chambers and it had been Sansa who had led the way in the end since Aegon didn't know where she was staying but she enjoyed his company nonetheless.

"I hope we might see eachother again before your depart my Lady, it has been a real pleasure to meet you." With that the silver prince said his goodbyes and left her alone by her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Aegon Targaryen had met many gorgeous women through his life. Growing up in Essos he had come across courtesans in Braavos strolling on their boats, noble Tyroshi ladies with their green and blue hair updos, pale perfumed Lysenes. His aunt Daenerys was a fragile beauty and his cousin Arianne Martell was a buxom, maybe too precarious for Aegon, woman.

But in all his years of life he has never met a woman who blushed so prettily, so fast and so red as Lady Sansa Stark. The few times they had interacted and he had compliment her, Sansa’s skin had turned as red as her auburn hair, matching perfectly.

Now Aegon was headed to the courtyard to practice on his swordplay. Jon Connington had passed away due to his greyscale and his lost had struck the young prince like if it had lost a father, for the old Jon always treated him like he was his son. Many things he taught him and one of those was to practice everyday, keep the body active and the mind sharp. He wouldn’t have conquered the Stormlands and King’s Landing if he wasn’t a good swordsman but he ought to keep training, be better each day it passed, plus holding a sword in his hand and work that came from it always made him relax and think straight. So that’s why he was headed to the yard that morning.

He descended from Maegor’s Holdfast, down many corridors, he was still getting used to live in such an intricate place. He finally arrived where the training was being held and found his half-brother Jon already there. The dark haired boy was finishing a duel with the new castle’s master-at-arms, Grey Worm. The Essosi eunuch had thrived in Dany’s company and now was the one in charge at handling the weapons in the Red Keep.

The duel was almost finish with Jon on the winning side. He had managed to block a blow with his shield and make the eunuch loose his step. Jon pointed his sword at Grey Worm’s chest and the fight was finished.

“Care to fight me too, little brother or are you already tired?” Aegon spoke, his voice loud in the yard.

After losing all his family at the war, he had find in Jon a dear friend, more than a brother. When they had first met, he had been warily of this guy that took his place in every way. The love his father had for Jon’s mother had begun a war, ending with the loss of his mother Elia and sister Rhaenys. Then when he was set to marry Dany, the bastard had done it first. But in his aunt’s eyes she could see true love, the kind that only forms when two people risk their lives to save the world. Jon had proven a hero but in his personality there still remained a humble expression, he would never boast his achievements, he carried himself with a solemn grace. It was a great contrast with Aegon’s nature, if he had been the one to defeat the Others, he was sure he would never stop speaking about it. But alas he wasn’t the chosen one. The Song of Ice and Fire was not meant to be his.

So at court they met and in the yard they trained, and the Targaryen prince finally accepted Jon for who he was. The Prince that was Promised. Sometimes life wasn’t fair, but being honest he was allowed to live, to survive the sack and return to Westeros. He even was the named heir, since Daenerys wouldn’t be able to bear any children.

Jon smiled and answered. “Aye, I can beat you still.”

Aegon picked up a training sword matching Jon’s and they began. First a curtsy from both parties and the duel was initiated. Aegon was the first to attack, putting all his weight forward against Jon but he managed to block the blows. Whoever Jon was tired from the previous match and Aegon was still fresh so he kept his stance on attacking and made his younger brother retreat a few steps.

They circled around each other for what felt like ages until Aegon landed a clean blow to Jon’s waist and made him loose his balance. However Snow recovered quickly and hit Aegon on the leg but with little force.

Just in that time he could hear voices surrounding them and a flash of red hair crossed his eyes while he fought.

He started to move more rapidly and managed to get behind Jon’s back, setting his sword against his neck. He won the duel.

“Always a worthy opponent.” He noted to the dark haired boy. Jon, his Connington Jon said to praise when it was due.

“Thanks, I shouldn’t have let you win now that we have an audience.” Snow pointed to balcony in the upper floor where Sansa Stark was watching.

Aegon wondered if she was rooting for Jon, she probably was. But when he met her, those clear blue eyes, and showed her a smiled she blushed, her skin turning a deep shade of red.

Yes, he had certainly met his share of faire women, but never one as lovely as Lady Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback, I like to write my ships with both POVs so expect a mix of them.


	3. Chapter 3

If she had to pick the most awkward time of her life, this would enter the top list. Sansa had suffered many painful moments and had left victorious in the majority of them. This was rather more uncomfortable than painful but if she had to get through then she would do it with all the grace she could summon.

To prove her maidenhead to the realm she had to stand trial before the queen and the new High Septon, a scrawny and hunched little fellow that took the place of that who people called the High Sparrow. Tyrion was next to her. At their request it would be an enclosed event. Only Daenerys acting as witness and the High Septon in the name of the Faith would be present.

The septon spoke with a clear voice and addressed her Lannister husband. “Lord Tyrion Lannister do you swear with your life and incurring in the wrath of the seven if you lie, that you did not bedded Lady Sansa of House Stark?”

“I swear for my life and for everything that is holy that our marriage was not consummated.”

“And you Lady Sansa Stark, swear that you still remain a maiden?”

“I swear for the old gods and the new and my honor as a Stark that I have not laid with any men, including my husband Tyrion.”

In that moment the queen spoke. “Not even during your wedding night and the bedding ceremony?”

“No, Your Grace. Lord Tyrion considered I was too young and respected my boundaries.”

“An uncommon man you are Lord Tyrion.”

Sansa had heard tales of how the silver queen had been married just as the same age as her to some Dothraki warlord but her marriage had been quite different from hers and Tyrion’s. It was even said  that her black dragon, Drogon, was named after him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Tyrion responded.

Then the High Septon spoke again. “Holding this truths to account and with the permission of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of her name, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar, Protector of the Realm, you wish for your marriage to be annulled.”

“Yes.” They both answered in unison.

“With the rights that the Faith gives me and with the agreement of both parties from this day on Lord Tyrion of House Lannister and Lady Sansa of House Stark are no longer united in the sacred vow of marriage or a constricted to the duties that such contract carried.”

And with that Sansa was a free woman again. She kissed Tyrion on the cheek and thanked him because she knew just how lucky she had been. She would never love him but would be always grateful he never forced himself on her and even allowed her to regain her name and freedom.

The four of them signed papers that proved what had just happened and with a single ink stroke she was no longer Sansa Lannister.

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up early to write a letter to her siblings up in the North. Sansa couldn’t wait to tell them the good news of her annulment and the possibility of returning home soon.  When she was done she took herself the letter to the Grand Maester headquarters where the rookery was. The layout of the Red Keep was all too familiar for her liking.

She arrived at the Maester’s chambers to find there was someone already there. The new Grand Maester, as everything at the new court of Daenerys Targaryen had been replaced. The Lannister puppet that was Pycelle had now been change for Marwyn, better known as The Mage, who had been a crucial person in the Battle for the Dawn. Sansa thought he was certainly more qualified than that bootlicker of Pycelle.

The Maester was giving her his back while talking to no other than Prince Aegon.

“Lady Stark.” Aegon called her when she entered the room. His eyes followed her until she reached the both of them and Marwyn turned to attend her.

“Good morning Your Grace, Grand Maester.” If there was something Sansa Stark knew was how to curtsy.

“Is there something I can do for you my lady?” The old mastiff asked.

“I would like to send a letter to my siblings in Winterfell if it’s possible?”

“For a beauty like you anything is possible.” This man was a bold one, rumor had it he frequented the company of whores and strange people. But he was loyal to the crown and a good person and in all her years Sansa had learnt that sometimes the oddest person is sometimes the kindest.

“My congratulations Lady Stark.” Said Aegon.

“For what my prince?”

“I heard your trial with the faith went wonderfully and you’re a free woman now.” He threw her a dashing smile and Sansa hated her guts for blushing so profoundly. She didn’t even know how to respond so he kept talking. “I hope you don’t leave for Winterfell too soon, we rather enjoy your company.” The way he said _we_ made her question who were these other people. Now she was sure she looked as red as the dragon that decorated his sigil.

“Thank you very much for your kind words Your Grace, but my home is in Winterfell. King’s Landing brings nothing but painful memories to me.” The Prince looked saddened by her remark but he was an unstoppable force.

“I understand perfectly what you mean, my lady must see the Red Keep as a place filled with snakes. But I couldn’t forgive myself I you were to return to the North still thinking court is such a dreadful place. Things have changed for the better I hope.” It was true that nothing could be worse than Joffrey but the capital would always be too tainted with intrigue and venomous people for her. “I was hoping my lady could join me tomorrow to ride in the outskirts of the city. A fortnight ago I found something that maybe you would appreciate.”

It was hard to reject an ask made by the heir to the iron throne, and curiosity had peaked when he mentioned something in the Crownlands could interest her. “I’m surprised Your Grace thought of me when this thing was found. I would be very pleased to join my prince on the morrow.” She could also give knowing smiles, she might been a maiden but her mind was no longer that of a child. 

Sansa handed the letter to Maester Marwyn, who had been stuck to a wall during the entire exchange, excused herself and then she left the room, thinking maybe King's Landing had some redeeming qualities now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ive kinda forgotten about this fic in a while but the sudden influx of nice comments made me want to write again. Your love is what keeps me going


	4. Chapter 4

His horse was getting saddle when Lady Sansa arrived at the yard. Even in riding clothes and with her hair in a braid she looked regal.

“Good morning Lady Stark.” And it was a good morning indeed, the sky was blue without a cloud but not too hot, a perfect day to go to the woods.

“Good morning Your Grace.”

He had already ordered for her mare to be saddled and the grey horse was just next to him. She approached him and Aegon helped her get up, even if it was not his duty. Her hands were extremely soft to the touch, he noticed.

“If I might ask, Your Grace, where are we going?” She had been bold enough to come meet him not knowing where they would be going and he cherished that.

“Please, you can call me Aegon, if I might call you Sansa, would that be ok?”

She doubted herself for a second but nodded and repeated the question. “Where are we going, Aegon?” His name sounded so much better when she said it, he hoped she would say it more often.

“It’s a little bit farther from the city, on the outskirts of the Kingswood.”

“The last time I went to that forest it had been burnt by Stannis, only ashes and dead trees were what Margaery Tyrell and I saw.” The mention of those names made Aegon remember that Sansa had been present during the entire course of the war and that he was no more than a stranger in these lands. But he pushed the thought away.

He mounted his horse and they departed. Aegon was eager to know more about Sansa’s life and every little piece of detail she told him he held it in grand value. The Tyrell girl had perished during the war but he had heard, that from her staying in King’s Landing, they were the one the few that didn’t mistreat Sansa.

“Was she close to you? I’m very sorry for her death, this war extinguished the lives of many great people.” He felt dumb asking and besides this was supposed to be a fun trip not something to bring out bad memories, but she still answered.

“Yes, Your Grace, I mean, Aegon, if it wasn’t for Margaery’s kindest I wouldn’t have survived those days at King’s Landing.” She said it with a certain tremor, maybe afraid he would judge her for sympathising with what would be his enemy.

“Sansa, I can’t fathom what those bloody Lannisters did to you and if Margaery Tyrell helped make it more bearable for you then I pray the gods they have her soul high up in the heavens.” He was never much a religious type but anyone that had been nice to Sansa Stark was good in his book. She smiled at the comment and they mounted in silence until they left the city gates behind.

They rode at a slow pace, with their escort a few steps behind, something Aegon wasn’t used to, so he had asked for privacy. They were admiring the beauty of the field. Daisies and poppies sprinkled the grass and a light breeze kept the flies at bay.

“My Lady mother loved those.” Sansa said, suddenly breaking the silence and pointing at the flowers. “Up in the north is hard to grow flowers, but at Winterfell we had the Glass Gardens where all type of plants and flowers grew. She would always keep some in her room.” It was almost as if she was speaking to herself but Aegon could appreciate the intimacy of the memory.  

“Where I grew up I was always on the constant move but I always dreamt about a home of my own, with my parents and my sister, people I was too little to remember, so I can’t even know how their faces looked like. It must have been so wonderful to have such a grand family.”

It was like a dam had broken and for the rest of the trip Sansa talked all about her childhood days at Winterfell. She talked of the summer snows and snowball fights, about her little sister Arya and how she always got in trouble, Bran climbing trees and castles walls, and for what he could gather a very loving relationship between her parents.

They stopped at midday to eat and even though they had brought a royal tent and all the gear to accommodate them, Aegon thought it was rather uncomfortable and instead chose the shadow of a big willow to have their meal.

It was mostly cheese, bread and pastries but the best part was the delight with which Sansa devoured her lemon cake. With their bellies full they sat under the tree to rest, the two with their backs against the trunk.

Maybe it was pure instinct or maybe the cup of wine, but as he could feel the heat emanating from Sansa’s body next to him it came to his mind that it the only natural thing was to hold her hand.

He moved slowly at first, trying to find it without looking but once he felt the soft touch of her skin he wrapped his hand around hers. She responded back intertwining their fingers together. Neither of them said anything, they just stared into the distance with their hands linked. 

He had fought battles, won wars and conquered kingdoms, but never his heart had beat so fast as when Sansa rested her head on his shoulder. He was falling, and he was falling fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo omg thank you all for the awesome feedback every comment brightens my day. I know this chapter is kind of short but It was longer but I decided to do the rest of the date from Sansas' PoV so theres that. Again thanks so much for reading


	5. Chapter 5

When Sansa came to King’s Landing she had only one thing in mind. Set apart her marriage to Tyrion, give her thanks and head back as soon as possible to Winterfell with her siblings.

So why was she holding hands with someone right now? And not just anybody, but the prince and heir to the throne. Didn’t she learnt anything from Joffrey? Of course Aegon was nothing like Joffrey, no one could be as horrible as he was. But then again Joffrey had also been nice at first only to transform into a monster later.  No, he had always been a monster, she was just too naïve and innocent at first to notice.

She refused to believe Aegon was like that. Since the moment they met she had felt a connection. Sansa could see in his eyes that he wasn’t just looking at her for her beauty but that he actually listened to her and understood her words. He was always eager to hear more and respond with a kind word. She enjoyed his company and was really fond of those violet eyes of him, that shined bright on his handsome face.

All this thoughts were crossing her mind while she rested her head on his shoulder as they stared quietly at the horizon. Then some squire busted her bubble of thought suggesting they mounted again.

He helped her get up and in fifteen minutes everything was packed up. She was glad they hadn’t set up the royal tent. That they just had sat under a tree, eating with their hands. When she was with Aegon, he brought a less ladylike manner in Sansa she wasn’t aware she had.

He was very keen in assisting to help her get on her mare. He grabbed Sansa by her waist and with a surprising strength, lifted her up to sit her on her horse. After that shared moment of physical contact under the tree she became hyperaware of every moment their skins touched.

Soon enough they were on the road again. Riding had always been an Arya thing, she would love a horse and more if it was a race. Sansa knew the basics like any good lady but it wasn’t her favorite activity. She always came back with a sore back or legs and she disliked the smell of horses. However in the prince’s company all that was left behind. She instead started appreciating the loveliness of the road and the singing of the birds. But most of all she enjoyed talking to Aegon.

When they resumed their trip, it was his time to talk about his childhood. He was an excellent listener but he was also a great story teller and soon Sansa found herself laughing at the antics of a ten year old Aegon escaping his household to see the bravos duel for the love of a courtesan. He and his entourage had jumped from city to city in Essos and he had a dozen of stories or anecdotes to tell.

Sansa noticed how particularly emotional he got when he talked about the man who raised him, Jon Connington, with a great sense of admiration marking his face. 

“We almost arrive at our destiny.” Said the prince after what Sansa guessed was three hours past midday.

By then the prairie had turned into woods and now they were navigating a deep forest where the rays of sun filtered through the leaves.

“I found this place during my campaign from the Stormlands to King’s Landing. I was taking a break from a council and wandered here.” He said as an explanation while getting off his horse and telling her to do the same. “The way here is too steep for horses my lady, but I hope you trust me.”

He helped her get off her mare and told his guards to wait for him there. “It’s just a two minute walk from here if you’re so kind to follow me.” He smiled at her and rejecting all her ladylike instincts, Sansa took his hand and followed him down a small path barely noticeable between the trees.

They walked down a hill and soon the trail became wider and ended in an open space.

The first thing Sansa noticed were the stumps. About five or six white stumps, all from old weirwood trees probably cut down during the Andal invasion. They formed a semi-circle and at the opening there was a small cave. The place looked eerie but at the same time filled with magic, old gods’ magic.

He took both of her hands and faced her with real seriousness “I know it looks somewhat scary, but if I can prevent it, no harm will come to you, I promise it Sansa.” She decided to trust him and nodded. “What I want to show you is inside that cave over there, is not too deep inside but I did bring some torches because we’re going to need them.” She nodded again, still surprised by the turn of events.

She noticed then the small bag he was carrying and when the two approached the entry of the cave he lit one of the torches. “Careful there.” He said as he took her hand again while Sansa’s mind worked a million miles per minute trying to figure what was Aegon wanted to show her.

The inside of the cave was surprisingly dry but that wasn’t the most remarkably thing. When the prince’s torch lit the walls of the cavern Sansa almost jumped from the scare. A thousand faces carved on the stone stared at them. It was a rich sculpting and every face had a different expression. Some were really angry, others were sad and a few had grins that looked anything but playful.

“This was made by the children of the forest.” Sansa said in a whisper. Suddenly this place felt too sacred to speak in a louder voice.

“I thought a real Stark would appreciate it.”

“Am I the only person you have shown this?”

“Hmmm, yes… Is that wrong?”

When she was little Sansa had always kept her mother’s seven gods. But during the war and after everything that had happened to Bran up in the north and the war with the Others, she knew the old gods held true power. She now knew how real the children of the forest were and felt sorry they had had to live in exile behind the Wall.

This cave showed just how much they had truly ruled and she couldn’t help but to think of her father and the blood of the First Men that ran through her veins. She even thought of Lady, and how Bran had told them they all had the ability to skinchange, but Sansa probably had lost it with the death of her direwolf.

Suddenly her eyes started filling with tears. “Shit, I’m sorry Sansa, what was I thinking bringing you here.” Said Aegon when he noticed her cry.

“No, no, it’s ok, it’s beautiful, it’s just… it brings too many memories and feelings. I’m really glad you thought about showing this place to me. It’s really magical.”

The prince put the torch on the stone floor and without asking he hugged her. It was a strong embrace, a comforting one and Sansa let herself get lost in it. She relaxed and the tears stopped. He held her for a long minute until she caught her breath and he slowly pulled apart, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed at the touch of his hand and for a second Sansa thought he was going to kiss her but he backed away and went to grab the torch.

“Well I don’t want my knights thinking I kidnapped you so we ought to get going.” She actually wanted to stay a little longer with him but she had the same thought and didn’t want to be the talk of the Red Keep.

“Right, right. But I still want to thank you for showing me this place. And sorry I got so emotional.” He had wanted to show her something special and she felt she had ruined it crying.

“Don’t worry Sansa, and I might be even so bold as to say you look pretty beautiful even when you cry.” She was glad she was behind him and couldn’t see her blush even more.

They headed back to the main path and mounted their horses again. They kept a faster pace when returning so before dusk they were arriving at the city.

The sun was setting down when the two entered the yard of the Red Keep. It had been a long day and a cold wind blew through the castle. Aegon helped her unmount and insisted on accompanying Sansa to her chambers.

When they arrived to her door, they lingered outside of her room for a moment. “It was a lovely day, it had been a while since I had the time to go out and enjoy myself like that.” She said as she stared at those purple eyes.

“I’m glad you had fun, Sansa.” He paused and for a moment again she thought he was going to kiss her, but he just kissed her hand and left with a quiet goodbye.

Sansa watched him go, flustered and really wishing he had gone for more. She entered her room and stood there with her back against the door. Suddenly a crazy thought crossed her mind.

_Had Aegon Targaryen ever kissed a woman?_

That night she went to bed thinking only of that, and how soft his lips had been on her hand and just maybe how better they would feel on her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some inspiration with Arianne II chapter from TWOW with the cave...


	6. Chapter 6

Aegon woke up early in the morning. It had always been a habit of his. The sun was barely rising and the air was still cold. Silence reigned over the Keep but soon enough everyone would be waking up and he had agreed to break his fast with Jon and Daenerys that morning.

He washed his face quickly and dressed with his house colors, it was a little something that brought him joy after so many years dressing as a foreign and having to deny his identity by dying his hair blue. At last he felt a true Targaryen.

He made his way to the queen’s solar, still getting used to the complexity of the corridors of the Red Keep and entered to find his half-brother Jon alone.

“Good morning.” He took a seat in front of him and a kitchen’s servant approached him. “Fried eggs and bacon, please.” The maid nodded and left to get his food. “Will Dany be joining us?” He had noted her aunt’s missing presence.

“No, she had to deal with some urgent matters, something to do with some petty lords from the Crownlands.”

Aegon nodded and while waiting for his food, he grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl in front of him and started eating. An awkward silence grew between them until Jon spoke again.

“So… You and Sansa. I heard that you two went out riding yesterday.”

 _Words travel fast here at the capital it seems._ He hesitated a moment before answering. “Hmmm yes, I asked her to join me yesterday.” If they were being honest Aegon was actually older than Jon but something about his brother’s solemn northern face always made him feel like he had done something wrong and was being chastised. And maybe courting Sansa was something Jon disapproved.

But instead the dark haired boy left out a light chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fret or anything. I think you two would make a nice couple.” Jon said with a smile. “Also if you ever hurt her it wouldn’t even be me who you had to fear, she would finish you herself.” He said it with a light tone but for some reason Aegon didn’t doubt the power of Lady Stark.

He laughed. It felt good to laugh with Jon. All his life he had grown with the feeling of losing his family. When Jon’s parentage was revealed, many of his counselors advised him he should battle his brother and keep the kingdom to himself. But in the end the enemy had proven to be in the north in the form of the Others, and war between themselves would have been foolish. They united their forces, and Jon proved to be a true Targaryen when he rode Viserion into battle. Their bannermen started called him Aegon the Wise after that decision. The rest was history for the maesters to tell. But when the war was over, suddenly Aegon had a half-brother.

A good thing when you think the entire world is going to end, is that you grow closer with those around you. During the battle councils and clashes with the Others, Aegon noticed what sort of man Jon truly was. Loyal, a smart commander and above all, honorable, he was glad to accept him as family. Since then the two had gotten along pretty well.

Taking Aegon out of his musings, Jon spoke again. “So, do you really like her?”

 _He did._ Everything about Sansa Stark entranced him. Her sky blue eyes, pure and soft. Her auburn mane of hair flowing down her back. Her white porcelain skin, covered with light freckles on the tip of her nose. Her hands, smooth and delicate that sent shivers down his spine every time she touched him. Her sweet voice. But above all physically there was the tenderness of her soul but also the strength, from all that she had to live since little. The regal way how she commanded herself. The sharpness of her tongue when she made those comments that took him by surprise, all led there by her quick wit. She was beautiful but also smart and most of all, he loved the way her skin turned red with blush when he looked at her.

_Oh he liked her alright._

Of course he wasn’t going to say all that to Jon so he just said. “Yeah, I suppose I do.”

The servant girl arrived with his food when Jon said. “Well, I guess Sansa will have what she always wanted.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just that when we were little at Winterfell all Sansa wanted to do was marry some prince and live in a song. Of course she’s not the same now, after Joffrey and the war I would like to think she’s wiser. But it would be really amazing if her old dreams could become true. And I don’t know anyone more princely and fitting for a task like that than you, Aegon.” Jon was probably just jesting but it also meant his blessing and it made him smile and think.

For Sansa he would be the most gallant, knightly, princely man she could ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Aegon, I want them to like eachother


	7. Chapter 7

She held the quill over the parchment, almost dropping a bead of ink and ruining the surface but Sansa couldn’t bring herself to write. Doubts filled her mind. Of course she wanted to return home, see little Rickon and her sister Arya but every time she thought of going back to Winterfell, prince Aegon’s face appeared in her head.

She had been for at least half an hour sitting at her desk looking at the blank piece of paper thinking what she should write home. Telling them she would be soon departing and head North had been her first idea but once she had decided to start writing Sansa began to hesitated.

It was already night at King’s Landing and the full moon could be seen from Sansa’s window. Suddenly the air in her room started to fill a bit suffocating so she decided to go out.

Wandering around the Red Keep at that hour wasn’t her idea of fun and even less when she was alone. The only place that she really liked was the Godswoods. There she found peace amongst the elms and alders even if there was no weirdwood tree.

She grabbed her darkest coat to blend with the nightfall and be left undisturbed and headed outside. She was lucky to not find anyone until she reached the woods and finally inside she was able to clear her mind.

The view from the Blackwater Rush reflected the moon in its waters and there she could weigh her options. Returning to Winterfell sounded like the most sensible thing to do but when she thought about it her time at the capital hadn’t been that awful, actually she had rather enjoyed herself. There were no more crazy Lannisters hurting her and Daenerys court was much too different from Joffrey’s. They used to say the Targaryens were crazy, but if anyone had been crazy that was Joffrey and Dany had proved to be a rightful ruler.

And most of all, she wasn’t alone anymore. Sansa had Jon, even if he was just her cousin it was the closest she had to a family and even when she had been distant with him during their childhood, the war had brought everyone closer. And his long face always reminded her of Arya and especially of her father.

A sound of broken twigs caught her attention and she realized she wasn’t alone.

“Who’s there?” Sansa asked to the darkness of the woods.

“My apologies, my lady, I didn’t know I would find somebody here at this hour.” She recognized the voice as prince’s Aegon.

“Aegon?” She spoke louder than she intended to.

“Aye, my lady, I’m sorry if I frightened you.” He stepped from the shadows and saw who she was. “Sansa? What a surprise to see you here, a nice surprise of course.” He stumbled upon the words.

“This is one of the only places I can feel peace here at the Red Keep.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I disturbed you, I can go away now.”

“No, please stay.” She didn’t have any power over the heir of the Seven Kingdoms but Sansa didn’t want him to leave just yet and she also wondered why the prince had decided to visit the godwoods at night.

Aegon had started walking backwards to leave when he heard Sansa’s request and approached her and sat next to her on the stone bench. She appreciated the heat coming from him in the chill of the night.

“So, if I might ask, what brought you here tonight?” She asked him softly.

“I couldn’t sleep. I had a nightmare” He looked at her ashamed “I know it sounds stupid.”

“It doesn’t sound stupid at all, you can tell me if you want.”

He hesitated for a few seconds and then started narrating “In my dream I see a man, at first I think it’s me, but when I get closer I notice this man is older and looks sadder. He sets his gaze behind me, not looking at me but someone behind me and when I turn I see a woman with long black hair, holding the hand of little girl who looks much like the woman. They are both dressed in white but soon their garments start to stain red with blood and I hear constants screams. Then a dragon appears and is mounted by Jon and burns everything away, all the pain. Then the man I thought was me smiles at him, he looks proud and for some reason I long for that man to be proud of me as well but the shadows cover me suddenly and just when I’m about to wake up I hear a wolf howling. Then I wake up.”

All that time Sansa had listened carefully to every word and without noticing she had grabbed Aegon’s hand so when he was finished she could feel the rise in his pulse. It was obvious for the both that the man in his dream was Rhaegar and the women probably his mother Elia. Did this mean Aegon felt inferior to Jon? Maybe subconsciously, since it was Jon who had been the dragon rider and the one who got Dany. Did Aegon had feeling for Daenerys still? Why a sudden pang of jealousy hit her at that thought?

“I love Jon, I truly do.” Aegon said as if he had read Sansa’s mind. “But it always fills me with doubt what my father would have thought of me, if he thought of me as a failure, that I wasn’t the prince that was promised.”

It pained Sansa to hear him say all those things, to be so self-deprecating. Although she understood the feeling. For many years she blamed herself for the death of her father and when she lost Lady she felt as if a special Stark part of her had also vanished. But time had healed those wounds and she was proud of the blood of the first men that ran through her veins. She had to end that kind of talk.

“Stop. I know it’s hard for you to understand this since you never met your father, but I can assure you the love a father feels for their children in infinite and he died fighting for you, your mother and your rights. And even if you weren’t the promised prince, you still stood your ground against the Others, when an unwise decision could have led to more deaths and war you made the right choice by fighting alongside Jon and Daenerys and even if that wasn’t enough for me you are the most gentle, wise, clever man I know and…”

He didn’t let her finish the next sentence by shushing her words with a kiss. Sansa had been so occupied on her speech she didn’t see it coming. He started gently but soon he got a bit more fervent and she was out of breath from her speech before and now even more so she had to separate from him for a second. She looked at him and he set his gaze down like he was going to start apologizing when Sansa started kissing him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck and caressing his silver white hair. He moved his mouth down to her neck and that sent shivers down her spine and caused goosebumps all over her skin. While Aegon covered her neck with light kisses she looked up to the sky and the full moon and thought maybe, just maybe, she could stay at King’s Landing for another season.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy stuff to ponder and finally some action... thank you so much for all the comments and support, they encourage me to write :)


	8. Chapter 8

“…and we have to raise the taxes again even if the subjects are against it, the war and the previous monarchy left the arcs empty.”

“I brought enough gold with me to repair the damage somehow, didn’t I?”

Aegon was barely paying attention to the council meeting, his head and mind definitely in another place. More accurately remembering what had happened last night at the castle’s gardens.

They had kissed, lady Sansa and him. He recalled the soft touch of her lips and the sweet lavender scent of her skin. Their honor had kept them from going further but when he accompanied her to her chambers and left her alone, a part of him knew she was the one.

The one. _What an awkward thought._ But it was something septa Lemore had ingrained in him since he was little. She said there was a special someone for everyone but not many people had the luck to spend their lives together or actually meet the person at all.

When he asked Jon Connington if he ever had felt that for someone his face had gotten somber but answered with a yes. When Aegon pushed for more information, Jon only said that it was the love he felt that had kept him going and refused to talk on the matter again.

Now it was fair to say that Aegon himself didn’t have much experience when love was being talked. But he also understood love wasn’t an important part in political marriages. He doubted his parents even knew much of each other when they married and he still resented his father for leaving his mother even when the prophecy had been right all along and his younger brother Jon was prove of it.

So to find someone you cared about and being reciprocated was definitely something special and he felt he could have that with Sansa Stark.

The meeting was almost over and when Dany asked if there were any other matter of discussion for a moment Aegon considered bringing up his liaison with Sansa and making it official. But something about sharing without her knowledge felt wrong so he pushed aside the thought.

The council was dismissed and he headed straight to Sansa’s apartments. It was interesting how lost he would still feel in that castle but had memorized by now the easiest route to get to her bedchamber.

After knocking on her door and being allowed to pass he found Sansa closing an old book she was reading so she could meet him.

“Good morning Your Grace, I mean Aegon.” He loved the intimacy that saying his name provided for the two of them.

“Good morning Sansa.” He stood awkwardly in the middle of her solar, just staring at her for like what felt a really long time, forgetting why he had come there and remembering just how close they had been the previous night but then he came back to himself.

Noticing the title of the book Sansa was reading, it caught his attention. “Mind if I sit?” He didn’t wait for a chance to reply and sat on a chair next to the one Sansa had been on. “ _Dornish Influence at Court_? Wouldn’t expect my lady to do such heavy reading.”

Sansa sat again and answered meekly “The days here are really long and the keep is rather empty now, so I asked the maester for some history books.” She said in a lower voice “and I wanted to know more about your family.”

“My family?”

“Yes, since your mother was Dornish. Our maester taught us everything about the Targaryens but in the north we don’t know much about Dorne. I once met your uncle Oberyn at court, he was a good man and nice to me.”

It bothered Aegon a little that even Sansa had met his family and he hadn’t but putting past that, it was incredible sweet of her to try to learn more about him. He ought to do the same. In every way actually, he need to know more about his own family and he would make the effort to know more about Sansa’s roots too.

“Thank you Sansa, that means a lot to me. Have you find anything interesting?”

“It’s an old book so it mostly talks about Queen Mariah during the reign of Daeron The Good but it has an appendix at the end written by another maester that mentions your mother.”

“What does it say about her?”

“Sadly it just mentions facts regarding age and status, is not very detailed.”

He felt disappointed at the answer but he wasn’t expecting much then he remembered why he had come in the first place.

“It’s ok, septa Lemore was kind enough to talk to me about her and tell me how she was” He hesitated for a moment then looked straight to her face “Sansa, what have you thought about staying here longer? I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss your company very much if you departed north.”

She blushed a furious red but kept her gaze high “What we did last night… when I returned here I was awake all night thinking. I do miss my home and my family in Winterfell and I can’t help to associate this city with dreadful memories. But yesterday and whenever I’m in with you I can see a bright side, I enjoy being here. And I know Daenerys court is not the Lannister’s. Things are changing and maybe I could do more here than up in the north.”

Aegon wanted to hold her, to assure Sansa that he would be always by her side, that he considered him so lucky to having the pleasure of even knowing her and that she considered staying in King’s Landing longer.

He reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. It was as far as he dared to go here in the sunlight, even if they were alone.

It took all his courage to say the next words, it was almost a plea “Please stay. I will try my hardest to turn every sour memory you have of this place and the people that hurt you into pleasant ones. That you can smile confidently everyday and… if you allow me, to be my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its so cheesy I might vomit, but I love puppy love and these two have suffered enough to write angst so... Also sorry Ive been out but I was full with uni. Again comments give me life


	9. Chapter 9

The words still rang on her ears _“princess… my princess”._

Sansa was sitting in one of the gardens, the cold wind beginning to prickle on her skin. She had asked the prince for an entire day to consider his proposal. The kiss and the time they had shared together had been blissful but it all happened so fast she feared maybe she wasn’t deserving of it.

When she was little all she had dreamt was marrying the prince and having his golden babies. What a foolish girl she had been. Joffrey had cut her father’s head and had called it mercy. That day Sansa stopped believing in fair haired princes. It took even more mishaps and being under Petyr’s control to really begin dreading men and the thought of marrying. After Harry’s dead she began to think of herself as someone who would never meet love and hid all thought of marriage deep within her heart.

But now Aegon had entered her life and her heart fluttered whenever he was around. She deserved to be happy, right? How she wished she could talk to someone about it. In her childhood she would confide her secrets to her friend Jeyne Poole. The poor girl had survived the war, but scarred by the Bolton bastard, she had joined the silent sisters. Then Margaery Tyrell had been the closest to a friend, but as everything is in the game of thrones, that had just been a plot to get her rights over Winterfell.

She heard footsteps as a male voice spoke behind her “A winter rose in a southern garden. What troubles you my lady?” Tyrion Lannister said while walking next to her in that odd stroll of his.

“What makes you think I’m troubled, my lord?”

“You might think all I did was drink during our marriage dear Sansa, but even a small drunkard like me takes notice when his wife is distressed. Maybe you fooled my sister but I got to be closer to you and learnt to recognize when something was troubling you.”

It took Sansa by surprise because indeed she never thought of Tyrion as someone who would concern with her wellbeing even if he did treat her nicely.

“Is not something I think should be discussed with a man, and my former husband at that.”

“So it’s love then.” One look at her face and it was evident. “Dare to say this involves our silver prince?”

Since Sansa didn’t speak, Tyrion kept going “I would have think you’ve be tired of princes by now.”

At that she had to speak “Aegon is different.”

“Oh so it’s Aegon now? Well I guess is not a difficult task to be a better person than what Joffrey was and the lad seems charming enough. I was even surprised he hadn’t chosen a bride yet. So, is it mutual?”

Sansa took a few seconds before answering “Yes, I firmly believe it is.”

In that moment Tyrion moved to face her upfront and took her hands in his, looking at her with those mismatched eyes of him that a first had scared her so much but in time had learnt to trust.

“Sansa, my dear girl, love is a precious thing and the world and the gods are always ready to deny or take it away from us. I have learnt this by harsh experience. I too loved once, and I would give my title, this realm, and my dragon if it meant I could get her back. So if you have found it, hold it dearly and don’t let it go.”

More than a husband, Tyrion Lannister had come in the form of a friend and Sansa was more than willing to take his counsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Sansa and Tyrion would have made good friends in other circumstances. Again sorry it took so long to update but I'm a mess. Please comment and let me know what you think, it really encourages me :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an Arya PoV, since I did promise some Gendrya...

Arya Stark opened the envelope sealed with a silver direwolf that meant a letter from her sister Sansa. With her favorite brother now a King and her older sister both away in King’s Landing it was her job to manage the household in the name of Rickon, too young and still too wild to understand such things.

She recognized the pristine handwriting of her sister and began to read.

_“To my dear brother and sister, Rickon and Arya_

_It is with great pleasure and just with a little sadness that I announce I won’t be going back to Winterfell any time soon…_

In that moment Arya’s heart stopped, dreading the next words to come.

_“… I’ve found here at King’s Landing something I thought the gods had forbidden me to have. Love. And I know Arya what you must be thinking, that I’ve fallen again for another stupid prince. But Aegon is not Joffrey, he treats me kindly and in the time we’ve spent together we have become really close. But I don’t want to bore you with my words._

_The fact is he asked for my hand and I’ve decided to say yes but only if you and Jon approved the match. I already spoke to Jon and he didn’t even look surprised when I told him and gave me his blessing. Can you believe it?_

_Now I know when we were little I scorned your opinion but now family is what matters must to me and I want your honest opinion. Please answer as soon as you can._

_I hope Rickon is doing fine, give him all my love and regards, and make sure he behaves._

_With love,_

_Sansa Stark”_

Arya didn’t know anything about this Targaryen prince, but if Jon had given Sansa his blessing, she would trust his judgement, plus her sister was a different woman now, not at all the little girl who only thought about knights in shiny armors. War had changed them all but if anyone deserved to be a princess and a future queen, it was Sansa. There wasn’t any other lady in the realm with more polished curtsies and now with the wisdom years of political life had given her, her older sister would make a great Queen, Arya thought. And it would mean Sansa would finally get to live the dream Joffrey and Cersei Lannister had taken from her.

Arya was happy for her, although she would have preferred to meet this Aegon first. She decided to quickly write a letter of answer and it occurred to her to maybe travel south for the impending wedding. She had missed Jon and Daenerys’ ceremony and had regretted it a lot.

This time she would support her sister Sansa, meet Aegon the prince and perhaps have a talk with him, make sure he would behave. Because if something taught her the House of Black and White was how to make a person disappear without leaving traces.  

She finished the letter and left her chamber. She could have moved to one of the bigger rooms now that her parents and Robb were gone, but after so much time away from home, her bedroom was one of the only places that didn’t produce her nightmares.

The works to repair the castle of Winterfell were almost over and with the winter over and the spring upon them, the restoration had sped up. The Library Tower had been the one that had suffered the most but the Great Hall and the bedroom chambers were almost untouched by the ravages of war.

She headed to the godswood, she could have practiced right in the courtyard, she was after all the lady of the castle and everyone had become used to her carrying a sword, but something about the silence of the sentinels and the oaks besides the pools of water allowed Arya to concentrate deeper in her training.

Her little Needle wasn’t a proper sword for her hands and body now too large and tall, so she had kept the sword given by her brother as a dear treasure, locked in her room hanged on the wall. She had asked the new smith to make one for her but with the armory salvaged by the Boltons and the war against the Others, her request had had to wait until other more urgent matters were solved.

As now she would practice with either a wooden sword or one of the dull training ones, the important part was to train everyday and never lose her reflexes. She spent about an hour doing stances through the muddy ground, avoiding roots and stones until she was covered in sweat and tired from moving.

She was leaving the godswood to take a bath and start dealing with the matters of the castle when the new castellan of Winterfell approached her.

“Excuse me, my lady Arya, there’s a man at the gates claiming to know you.”

“Did this man said his name, or we he came from? What business does he have with me?”

“He said to be named Gendry and that you knew him during your travels, that was all the information he provided, my lady.”

Arya’s heart stopped for a moment, memories of a boy with black hair and a bull’s helmet came to her mind. Of a younger self, lost in the middle of Westeros, trying to reach home. She had once thought when she came back, he could serve for her family as a blacksmith. After the war she occasionally wondered about him but thought him dead, like millions of others killed during the battle. The fact he had survived, and not only that but that he had travelled this far north to see her, to ask for her, made Arya feel like a ten year old girl again, playing in the floor of Lady Smallwood’s castle, when they had been close friends.

 “Does you ladyship want me to dismiss him?”

Arya had taken so long to answer that the castellan had thought Gendry was probably just some delusional beggar.

“No, not all. I will see to him immediately. Thank you Myeles.”

She thought for a second to maybe let him in with the guards and go bathe, make herself presentable being that she was all sweaty and sporting breeches from training but the excitement was just too much so she decided to just head over and meet with him right away.

The way to the front gates had never felt longer and in a moment she was almost jogging to the place with a smile on her face. Now she was even more sweaty and breathless but there wasn’t a moment to waste and she finally reached the wooden doors, accidentally colliding with a tall bearded man.

“Aye, there’s no need to rush, m’lady.” A pair of big strong arms helped her to stand and as Arya Stark gathered herself, she raised her face and stared into those piercing blue eyes she thought would never see again.


	11. Chapter 11

After talking to Tyrion she had made up her mind, being completely confident in her decision. She couldn’t wait a minute to tell Aegon and directed herself to his solar. By the time she was there, Sansa was shaking and could hear the loud sound of her own heart beating fast in her chest. She knocked on the door, the first time just barely audible but then more aggressively. Then she noticed there weren’t any knights guarding the door meaning he wasn’t there.

She was thinking how he could be in any place of the entire keep when a pair of Unsullied passed her by. It still was strange for Sansa to get used to them, instead of the red or golden cloaks that usually did the rounds in Lannister times.

“Excuse me, have you seen His Grace, prince Aegon?”

They looked at her with odd faces but one of them answered with a heavy accent “Swords training.”

She went rushing down to what it felt like a dozen flights of stairs, through many halls and corridors and in her suddenness she collided with someone.

“Sansa!! Why are you in such a rush?” Asked Jon while helping Sansa regain her balance.

When she saw her brother’s face, it suddenly hit her, she hadn’t asked for anyone’s opinion. Her family, the most important thing for her, needed to know first. At least Jon who was close by.

“Jon! Do you have a minute to talk?”

“For you Sansa, of course. Right now or can it wait?”

“I would rather we discussed it sooner than later.”

He laughed at that “Sounds mysterious, well then, let’s talk. What do you need?”

“I’d rather it would be somewhere more private if possible…” After the war, Daenerys Targaryen’s reign had no space for a master of whispers, since she believed it was part of what had driven her father into madness. The Spider had vanished as well as his little birds but Sansa would feel more comfortable talking in a more seclude place than a corridor.

 They headed to some old storage room, the nearest thing to a close space they could get.

“All this secrecy is scaring me Sansa. What are you planning?”

She moved some furniture to make a clear space and sat before beginning to talk “Aegon, I mean, the Prince has asked for my hand in marriage.”

Jon burst out laughing “So it’s that.”

Sansa went red with shame “This isn’t funny Jon, I’m being serious!!”

“I know, that’s what makes it funny. I got the feeling he fancied you but didn’t know it was corresponded… Wait, is it mutual? What did you say?”

“I still haven’t answered. I was going to say yes when I ran into you and thought you might want to know first.”

“Oh, thanks for that, I didn’t think you would care for my opinion” He said it with such a tone that made her wonder if Jon still thought Sansa despised him or something like that.

“Of course your opinion matters to me, when I was in the Vale all I could think of was that maybe if I escaped I would go to the north, past Winterfell and meet you at the Wall. I was really happy when I heard you got named Lord Commander. And then you saved all of us in the war. You and Arya were always the closest to each other but after everything was taken away from me all I wanted was my family reunited. We lost father and my mother and Robb. But now we have each other again…” It came suddenly as a vague idea but the more she thought the more sense it made. “You know, when or if the wedding does happen, would it be alright if you gave me away? In father’s place?”

That rendered Jon speechless for so long that Sansa started to worried he might refuse “Well say something!!”

He went back to himself after that “Of course Sansa, I just wasn’t expecting that ask at all. I would love to give you away.”

She hugged him and being tall for a woman, her head stood almost at the same high as his, allowing her to see his smile, a rather unusual sight in Jon.

Later that night she wrote a letter to her sister Arya. She was glad to have met Jon before answering to Aegon, since it reminded her she wasn’t alone now and that her family had the right to know too. And maybe Arya could travel south for the wedding.

In a perfect scenario her parents would have been there. Her mother would do her hair, brushing her locks like she always did. Her father would give her away and all her brothers, Robb, Bran and Rickon would be there to cheer and dance with her at the party.

Sansa had already had a wedding in the past. A terrible experience, forced upon her, away from her family and shrouded in fear for her life, she hadn’t enjoy anything, despair and isolation her only friend. It had been just luck her husband was Tyrion who hadn’t forced her, retaining her maidenhood.

The thought made her contemplate what did really happens at the wedding night, after the bedding. She loved Tyrion as a friend, but lying with him, she remembered seeing him naked and even when her lady mother told her to always look for beauty in everyone, Sansa could only feel repulsed.

But the one time she kissed Aegon in the garden, her blood had boiled and her breathing had became heavy and all her thoughts had gotten so lewd she at first thought it wasn’t lady like to think like that. The memory sent shivers down her spine and as she made her way to her bed and drifted to sleep she wondered how it would be to share a bed with the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely comments, this chapter as you might have noticed actually happens before the Arya one.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun would set pretty soon, so Arya gave the order to set camp. They had left Winterfell a fortnight ago and were now crossing the Riverlands. The land still showed the signs of war, having passed burnt towns and dry crop fields. Arya remembered all too well her time there, with Yoren and then with the Brotherhood and finally with the Hound. Death had plagued every forest and river.

Now people had finally returned home and started rebuilding their houses. However the inns were scarce so their party had been forced to sleep under the stars more often than not.

After receiving Sansa’s letter, Arya had pondered for two days if she should leave the north and visit her sister for the wedding. What worried her the most was leaving eight year old Rickon alone. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell and she could not take him with her, but she wanted to see Jon and Sansa so much.

It was a dream what changed her mind. A dream brought by Bran. He appeared in her sleep, sitting at his cave up in the farther north and assured her everything would be alright, that he would take care of Rickon. That gave Arya the peace necessary to commence her journey down south.

As the camp was being set, she announced to her men she would be separating from them to look for a place to bathe. She hadn’t bathe in the last two days, not since the last inn and although that wasn’t a problem for her having lived and travelled in the most unkempt conditions during the war she didn’t want to arrive to Sansa’s wedding all muddied  and with dirt on her hair and under her fingernails.

Arya trusted her men not to follow her. She had her undying loyalty, as Eddard’s Stark daughter. They were mostly composed of Umbers and Mormonts, Lyanna Mormont had come from Bear Island but had decided to stay with Rickon at Winterfell, make him company for a season. Arya thought she could make a nice bride for him if they liked each other. She had appreciated greatly Lyanna’s drive and fierce attitude.

The beginning of spring meant the days were a little bit longer than in winter so Arya still had at least an hour more of sunlight before it went dark. She walked through a forest of oaks covered in musk following the sound of a stream. A short walk led her to a small river with big white rocks, rounded with the water’s movement.

Arya took off her travelling boots and sat on one the rocks, with her feet dangling over the current. She tested how cold it was and decided to jump in. She took off the rest of her clothes, putting them over the rock and got herself into the river.

The current wasn’t too strong and it was shallow enough Arya could stand on her feet with her upper body still above the surface. She noted how white her skin was and traced a couple of scars she had gained during her training in Braavos.

She submerged and felt the cold water covering all her body. When she surfaced she combed her hair with her fingers, luckily short enough to not be of high maintenance. She swam for a couple of minutes, finally relaxing after an entire day riding and when it became too dark she headed out.

She jumped back to the river with a scream when she saw a man sitting cross legged by the rocks.

“GENDRY!! What in the seven hells are you doing here? How long have you been there?”

“Seems m’lady hearing skills aren’t as good as she thought. I followed you since you left the camp but do not worry I didn’t see anything”

Arya cursed the day she allowed Gendry to follow her to King’s Landing. He had arrived unannounced at the gates of Winterfell and asked for her. She gave him a good room and introduced him to the people of the castle but with all the preparations for the journey they hadn’t had the time to talk. When she told him she was leaving he had insisted on coming with her, saying he would be lonely at the castle since he didn’t know anyone. And that it would be like the times they had shared before.

But since the trip began the two of them rode side by side and Arya got to hear all of Gendry’s adventures with the Brotherhood, he was even knighted and could hold a fight with a sword but preferred a Warhammer. Arya in her stead told him of her travels in Braavos but kept the assassin part to herself.

The first night they slept at an inn she felt tempted to visit his room but in the end decided against it. Two days after that, another chance came when she drank too much ale and ordered Gendry to carry her to her tent. He had incredibly well toned muscles and lifted her with ease. The other men paid no attention and Arya was swept from her feet and carried away.

When they got to her tent he put her down slowly but with her head all dizzy she ended up leaning against him. He held her and raised her head up and for a moment Arya thought he would kiss her and she really wished he would but he only gave her a small peck on the forehead and left her all confused.

The next morning neither of them talked about it and continued the journey to King´s Landing.

And now he had decided to follow her when she was _alone and naked._ Talk about mixed signals.

She was going to talk again when he spoke first.

“Arya, are you avoiding me?”

The question didn’t come as a surprise. After that exchange Arya had felt shy and every time they spend time together she started blushing and saying dumb things so she began to avoid him in order to not embarrass herself. But now it would be impossible for her to answer in the situation they were in.

 “Is that why you had to ambush me here away from everyone?”

“Maybe, but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

She couldn’t even think of a proper response, she was naked and maybe it was dark but you could still see a lot from that distance and this wasn’t the best time to start talking.

“How do you expect me to answer right here right now?”

“Well, since you’ve been avoiding me I thought this was the best solution, sorry I’ll turn the other way while you dress.” He walked into the forest and turned his gaze opposite of Arya but didn’t leave.

Like she was going to believe that. “Best solution?” _Stupid bullhead_ she thought “I won’t come out until you leave.”

But after waiting for a while he didn’t move and to top that Arya was starting to feel cold so she decided to get out.

“I swear to the gods if you as much as peak I will kill you, I don’t even need a sword to do that, I hope you know that.”

He laughed at that and covered his eyes with his hands while humming some melody. Arya dressed as fast as she could although she didn’t put her boots on and preferred to stay barefoot.

“Ok, you can turn around now.” She sat on one of the big white rocks and motioned to him to sit next to her.

“You know, when I heard Lady Arya Stark had married that Bolton bastard I knew it wasn’t you. The Arya I knew wouldn’t have stayed still and let some sadistic prick took her family castle and let her do with her anything he wanted. I stayed with the Brotherhood, I had the unpleasant task to work under Lady Stoneheart, but I would rather not talk about her since I know how painful it was for you.” He took a moment to breathe and kept going “And then you suddenly appeared in Winterfell, claiming to be the real Arya, and your brother and sister recognised you and the news spread around the country. I took the first horse I could lay my hands on and rode until I almost killed the poor creature, day and night just to see if it was true. And I was so happy when I finally saw you, so grateful you had survived.”

The words were so much and came so fast Arya felt confused again “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because since the day the Hound got you I regretted every day I wasn’t able to protect you. The thought of something happening to you made me wish I could have the power to do something. When I was young I still didn’t understand it but after time ¿I realised you were more than just a friend.” At that moment he stopped looking at the river and directed his gaze to her, those ocean blue eyes, and behind all the beard and even in the dark, Arya could see again the brave and loyal boy that had been with her all those years ago.

She began saying “More than a frien- When in that moment he leaned closing the gap between them and kissed her. Arya closed her eyes and could feel the hair of his beard tickling her chin. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth. Her clothes were wet as she hadn’t had the opportunity to properly dry and the night was getting colder. She could feel goosebumps all over her body but was aware if wasn’t for the low temperatures.

He broke away the kiss and asked softly “Sorry, is this ok?” She didn’t even answer she just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He picked her up with ease and sat her above him, as if she was straddling him.

Arya felt so tiny, her white hands on top on his broad chest, she was looking at him from above and he was smiling. She leaned forward to kiss him again but he used his brute force again and turned things around with her underneath him.

He began kissing her neck, slowly making his way down to her chest, making Arya pant. It was funny how minutes ago the thought of Gendry seeing her naked unraveled her but not now “Take it off, my shirt you can take it off.”

As an obedient boy he helped her remove her shirt and Arya laid bare under him. At first she fought the instinct to cover her breast but the face full with lust Gendry made was enough for Arya to let herself go.

“You’re beautiful” he said in a low voice.

“I know I’m not, you don’t have to say that.”

“But it’s true.” And before she could protest again he caught her mouth in another deep kiss. Then Arya suddenly felt his hands on her breasts, caressing over her nipples. Who would have thought that could feel _that good._

His mouth started going down on her neck, leaving small kisses on her skin until he got to her tits and took one in his mouth while stroking the other one. Arya couldn’t help but moan and for a second was scared she had been loud enough for the men in the camp to hear her.

They both giggled at that, and she felt awkward being the only one naked.

“Take out your shirt.”

“M’lady is being really demanding tonight.” He removed his shirt and Arya thanked the gods for the sight. Even in the dark she could appreciate the form of his muscles and the definition of his abs but only for a few seconds because then Gendry started kissing her again.

“Do you trust me, Arya?” It was not common for him to call her by her name and she felt something important was coming so she nodded silently.

He began kissing her abdomen and then slowly lowering her riding breeches. She felt his hot breath against her skin and was wondering what he was going to do when he kissed her inner tight. She let out a moan and could feel how wet she was between her legs.

Then he separated her legs with a softness not proper of hands as big and rough as his and kissed her down there, and the sucked.

It was then when Arya Stark thanked the gods having been born. He kept licking her clit and she buried her hands on his dark black hair, guiding him through her most sensitive spots.

Where had he learnt to do that and how her life had led to the two of them fucking like that in the middle of a forest next to a river over some rocks?

She began to feel a burning sensation overcoming her body, making her feel numb and alive at the same time. She could see the puffs of vapor her breath made as she panted and moaned, cold and hot at the same time. Then Gendry sucked really hard at that nub and stuck a finger in her.

The pleasure became double and he looked up to see how she was doing but all Arya could say between the panting was “Keep going, don’t you dare stop”

“As m’lady commands.” He went at it again and put inside another finger, they were quite big but she was so wet they got in easily and as he started moving them and sucking on her nub Arya started saying his name.

“G-gendry, yes, there.” A third finger got inside and it was as much as she could take it. She arched her back and let the orgasm take over her, a tickling sensation that spread all over her body and then left her completely relaxed.

When it was over she finally stared at the sky, it was night already, with a full moon and in distance she could hear a pack of wolves howling and if she had had the energy maybe she would have howled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut >:) I think this is the longest chapter Ive wrote? Anyways It was time for Arya to get it too, I dont feel too comfortable writing smut so tell me what you guys thought, comments mean a lot to me and again thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's double POV this time.

Flashbacks of the first time a seamstress took her measures for a wedding dress came back to Sansa’s mind. Of course in that time she didn’t even know it was her own wedding dress and she was not more than a child, a hostage in a den of lions, forced to marry so they could get her claim.

So long it had been, she almost felt it was a different life she had lived. Now her story was other. This time she was a grown woman, with complete knowledge of her situation, with power over it, and this time she really did care for the man who would be taking her maiden’s cloak, to wrap herself in Targaryen colors.

Not even in her wildest dreams she would have thought of this outcome. When she was little it was the Baratheon black and yellow, then for a time she could only think of Willas Tyrell, even when she never even had met the man. And after a while it became normal for her to be an interchangeable piece, moved around from man to man just for her rights to Winterfell. If Petyr had had its way she would be now Sansa Hardying. That Harry had been an odd fellow. At times rude and at times charming, he had fought bravely during the war and had died before they could ever marry. Sansa Stark had left behind a string of men between betrothals and marriages that she doubted other lady could have done the same except perhaps Rohanne Lannister.

The woman taking her measures was looking at her arm when there was a soft knock on the door, followed by someone coming in. Only few people could be allowed to enter her room without asking permission and one of those was queen Daenerys, who stood before her dressed in one of those strange clothes the Dothraki used.

The queen was a gorgeous woman, with pale skin and golden white hair, but a few inches shorter than Sansa, so it was really odd for her to look to someone of so much authority from above.

“Good morning Sansa.”

“Good morning Your Grace.” She bowed her head since she couldn’t curtsy.

“Please, call me Dany, we’re almost family now, aren’t we?” Sansa didn’t know if she meant it for Jon, or the upcoming wedding with her nephew. In any way it was strange calling Dany someone whose titles kept a person talking for more than a minute.

She sat in front of Sansa and kept staring at her for like it felt an eternity before she spoke “You know, I never had a proper westerosi wedding, much the less a beautiful gown like this one made for me. My first marriage followed other customs and with Jon we barely held a ceremony.”

“I didn’t know Your Grace had been married before, I mean Daenerys.” She couldn’t bring herself to just call her Dany so she settled for Daenerys.

“I was but a mere child, actually about the same age you were when you married Lord Tyrion. But unlike you, my husband did decide to exercise his rights. Don’t get me wrong, in time I got to love Drogo, he was kind to me, he was my sun and stars. But now as time has passed I realize I was sold to that man, and had he been any other I could have suffered much more.”

Sansa knew how a woman with that fate looked like. She had seen it in Cersei Lannister, stuck with King Robert whoring and drinking all the time. It had made her a bitter woman, resentful of everything and everyone. But why was the queen telling her all this?

Almost as if Daenerys had been reading her mind she continued talking “I’m telling you this because I want you to know how blessed you are Sansa Stark. How blessed we both are. My nephew Aegon, I haven’t know him for very long and I wish it would have been in different circumstances but I know him to be honorable, brave and that he cares deeply for you. Is not something a woman in our position can hope to have but I found it in Jon and I hope you find it Aegon.”

Sansa looked at those violet eyes, so full of knowledge for a girl not much older than herself. She felt she could trust them. “Were you ever scared? Of your first husband I mean.”

“Yes, of course. On my wedding day I was trembling the whole evening and everything passed in a blur so fast to this day I barely remember the things that happened I only remember how I felt. Lost and scared. I was afraid of the Dothraki, of being sold to a stranger and I was afraid of Viserys, my brother. Weddings can be a terrible experience.”

“I know exactly what you mean. I too was afraid of the Lannisters, of Joffrey, who even assured me that my marriage to Tyrion wouldn’t stop him from raping me.”

“Darla, please leave us.” The woman taking Sansa’s measures left immediately the room, leaving her and Daenerys alone.

The queen got up and took Sansa’s hands in her own. “Not everything is dreadful though.” There was some mischief in Dany’s eyes. “In the bedchamber it’s acceptable for us woman to feel pleasure too. Don’t think it makes you a whore liking to be bedded. That’s something I learnt with the Dothraki, but the east in general is far more permissive than the Seven Kingdoms.”

Sansa felt herself blush and felt an idiot for it. She knew it was her duty to lie with her husband and give him heirs but always thought of it as that, as an obligation.

“For what Jon tells me your Lady mother and Lord father loved eachother very much, am I right?” Sansa nodded. “So it’s only natural they both found pleasure in eachother. When there’s love in a marriage everything is better, and I know that even if you don’t love Aegon yet, there’s still time and it will happen eventually. And just in case I convinced Jon to have a talk with him.”

* * *

 

*----*

* * *

 

Aegon had grown without any brothers so he hadn’t realised just competitive he was until Jon appeared. He had conquered King’s Landing with his army, leading a company of mercenaries who had failed everytime they landed in Westeros, finally giving them victory, proving himself a competent soldier and commander. Then Jon had showed riding a fucking dragon besides Daenerys and his claim had been reduced to Prince of Dragonstone, heir to the throne, because you can’t really fight fire breathing beasts and hope to win.

Then he had the opportunity to actually meet him and even the resent he felt towards Jon for being the reason his mother and sister were dead started going away. Jon was an honorable man, and Aegon realized he didn’t have the blame for the circumstances he had been born. In fact, Jon wasn’t preposterous but rather quiet and solemn only sharing his smiles with Daenerys or his family. Funny that Aegon was actually his family related by blood but the Starks would always be his real family.

Nonetheless they managed to strike a friendship, it was never going to be a brotherhood but they didn’t hate eachother. They sparred together and sometimes ate their meals together and Aegon had an active role in the ruling Jon and Dany did over the realm.

But what came as a huge surprise was when Jon came to Aegon’s solar that afternoon and started talking about sex and how to please a woman. It was fucking surreal. Jon the grim and serious Jon was giving him love advice and for Aegon’s further embarrassment his little brother apparently knew more than him.

Fair to say that the life under Jon Connington’s guidance left little room for girls. But Aegon had think that a life at the Wall had made his brother suffer the same consequences. Apparently not.

“So as I was saying, this wilding girl, her name was Ygritte and I were deep down in some caves. And it wasn’t my first time with her but it was the first it wasn’t under some tiny furs in the open. It was my first time seeing her completely naked and I know this might sound odd but I just felt like kissing her down there.”

“Down there?” Aegon felt stupid for asking, but he felt stupid during the entire conversation.

“You know between her legs. And it made her go like crazy. She was so thankful I didn’t even know you could do that but it seems she loved it.”

Aegon took mental note but was still really confused as to why this conversation was taking place. Especially if it meant he would be doing _that_ to Jon’s sister. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well to be honest Dany asked me to talk to you but I also want to help my brother and my sister to be happy.” He kept calling Sansa sister even when they were really cousins. “She has suffered already too much and I’m counting on you to make her happy or trust me I will kill you with my own sword.” He laughed awkwardly but Aegon knew he was serious about it.

It didn’t matter. Aegon was sure he would make Sansa happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the wedding is closer and closer but some conversations had to be had. As always thank you so much for reading and please comment its what fuels to keep writing :D


End file.
